


The Language of Flowers

by sakuuya



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Drabbles, East Marshes, F/M, Flowers, M/M, Multi, Present Tense, Reveran Rebels, Wholesome af, dog POV, the crossover is not explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/pseuds/sakuuya
Summary: A pair of unrelated drabbles, written as prizes for Pairing Roulette.
Relationships: Ahdree Seemore/Favian Aquino, Mallow the Corgi/Alcibiades the Parrot
Kudos: 6





	1. Mallow/Alcibiades (for closetcellist)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closetcellist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/gifts), [Decoder13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoder13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mallow’s a little slow on the uptake. For closetcellist!

Mallow yips, startled, as Bad Boy swoops down. He only comes close to prod her with his claws and beak usually, but today he drops something. A flower? When she sniffs it, it smells sweet, and like him. She eats it. He screams a human word.

A few days later, he does it again. She eats this flower too, though the last one made her retch.

The next time, it’s a stick. Mallow looks up at Bad Boy, who takes it and hurls it away. She runs joyously to fetch it. When she comes back, she nuzzles into his feathers.


	2. Ahdree/Favian (for Decoder13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahdree lets his hair do the talking. For Decoder13!

When Ahdree felt something pulling at his hair, he instinctively jerked away, then winced when he felt one of his flowers pull free.

“Be careful, please,” he said, rubbing his head. “Those are part of me.”

“Right! I forget sometimes, sorry,” Favian replied, playing with the plucked flower “It’s just, you grow such interesting flowers! Red chrysanthemums—did you know that some people use these to say ‘I love you?’”

“Actually, yeah.”

“Oh!” Favian dropped the chrysanthemum in surprise, then retrieved it and brushed it off. “Then I guess I should give this back to you! To make my feelings clear.”


End file.
